


Irreplaceable

by JulyStorms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little words, but Levi just can't say them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to sleep and then this cemented itself into my brain, so. Yeah. The Levihan Feels have permanently taken over.

It's quiet when she says it to him:  _love_ , part of a three-word sentence, spoken so softly that at first, he's not sure he actually heard it, not sure that she means it because her voice is laced with sleep and her eyes are closed. But then her fingers are sliding between his; it's such a simple gesture, but a shiver runs down his spine at her touch. Only she can do that to him.

He doesn't reply, afraid to say it back to her, afraid that the universe will realize that Levi, born of nothing and deserving of nothing, has found something he wants, something valuable and precious, something irreplaceable; and he will lose Hange like he has lost so many other things he's cared about, so many other things he's worked hard to have, to keep.

So he doesn't say it, can't say it,  _won't say it_.

Instead, he squeezes their joined hands and kisses her: her forehead, then her cheek, and finally the corner of her mouth; and he hopes that she knows, hopes she  _understands_  that he means it too:  _I love you._


End file.
